mhelinistfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haddakuist Kingdom of Oipienta
The Warrior Kingdom of Yueroki, or the Kingdom of Oipienta is an Ancient Kingdom that has lasted the tests of time for now. Oipienta is a very famous kingdom with a very rich history of wars, battles, and betrayals. This page is to give a pretty good description of it. Oipientain History The History of Oipienta is a very long and twisted one and this place will be listing the most important events in it's history. To get the full list of Oipenta's History go to The History of the Kingdom of Oipienta . First off the founder of Oipienta, Edward Karmen, was born on July 9, 223. On February 23, 246 Oipienta is founded in Yueroki and it's capital was chosen on March 16, 304. The First Grotian War begun on June 21, 314, King Ollie and Princess Emily Karmen are born on June 12, 321. The First Grotian War ends on April 21, 402 and Harelstal Karmen the Traitor is banished to Western Yueroki on June 26, 428 at the age of 35.The Golden Age of Oipienta began with the start of the Golden War on June 5, 620 and ended on March 2, 700. Princess Mabel Karmen is born on September 4, 782 and her brother, Ulysses Karmen is born on April 19, 783. Later, Princess Mable Karmen is kidnapped on August 1, 788. King Ulysses Karmen dies on October 3, 816. The Dark Ages of Oipienta begin with the rise of King Rylen Valcor and the kidnapping of Patrik Karmen on January 17, 885. Rightful King ? Karmen and his sister are exiled to Hellsbend, Grotian on November 11, 907. The end of The Oipientian Dark Ages, the rise of King Edward Karmen, and the death of King Johan Valcor were all on December 14, 1005. King Fredrick Karmen was born on February 23, 1150. The Birth of Prince Daniel Karmen on February 23, 1155. Prince Halder Karmen was born on October 10, 1158. The son of Prince Halder Karmen, Oswald Karmen, is born on October 17, 1180. King Fredrick, Prince Daniel, and Prince Halder Karmen die in battle on June 22, 1205. King Javic Karmen is born on September 8, 1246. The First Hells War begins on March 22, 1273. King Jav Karmen's son, Edward Karmen is born on August 14, 1283. King Jav Karmen dies in battle on April 7, 1304 and the First Hells war ends by King Edward Karmen on June 2, 1320. Queen Elizabeth Karmen marries John Taylor on October 5, 1374 and King Javic Taylor is born on June 20, 1383. King Javic Taylor marries Xera Kilkir on March 30, 1400 and King Rholesis Taylor is born on October 25, 1401. King John Taylor the Third is Killed on September 6, 1407 and on November 16, 1412 Prince Rholesis Karmen burns down the city of Linime for fun. On September 13, 1417, the Cradsangian Treaty is signed. The Hivfian Peace Treaty is signed between the King of Oipienta and the King of Klertinia on September 28, 1417On February 28, 1418, the Jasvani War begins. Ren Elizabeth Taylor dies on October 8, 1419. On December 28, 1419, the Jasvani War ends. King Javic Taylor dies on April 19, 1420. On April 23, 1420, Prince Rholesis Taylor becomes the New King of Oipienta. The Continental War begins on May 5, 1420. On December 16, 1420, Prince Edward Karmen is born. The Kingdom of Oipienta joins the Continental War on December 22, 1420. The Territory of Oipienta The territory of Oipienta includes Yueroki's third largest river, the Vkelav River. Oipienta's capital can be found on the Vkelav River and so can the city of Bolistos. Myosa Lake's southern and eastern border is accompanied by the Kingdom of Oipienta. Oipienta has three other major rivers and those include Tiropanie River, Feldhevd River, and the River of Gorosib. The Kingdom of Oipienta is bordered by eleven other kingdoms. The Kingdoms of Ecrad, Mredon, Larifien, Javicia, Etrill, Goltreno, Larif, Krilkot, Xeeri, Daprania, and Klertinia. The Vasbclaam is Oipienta's largest forest which can be found in the kingdom's northern part. The second largest lake in Oipienta is the Snakes Pit and this is provided Oipienta with a quicker way of travel. The Warrior Kingdom of Oipienta is a major trading kingdom since it is the main hub for Yuerokian trade. Oipienta is the largest kingdom in Yueroki since the Fall of Grotian in 1423 and Oipienta controls a large portion of Serpent's Bay and Myosa lake. The Households of Oipienta The Proud Oipientian Houses include Royal House Laporot of Cueplios, House Oprion of Troipome, House Gorhaul of Hyeva, House Velcmen of Ine, and House Irea of Cymene. These are the five Proud Houses that govern parts of Oipienta. Royal House Laporot is the royal house of Oipienta and governs all of the kingdom. House Oprion of Troipome rules the the Northwestern shores of Myosa Lake and also has to listen to Royal House Laporot. House Gorhaul of Hyeva is a Proud House that governs Northern Oipienta but still abides to Royal House Laporot. House Velcmen of Ine governs the South of Oipienta and they are called the Cobras of Serpent's Bay, they still have to abide Royal House Laporot. House Irea is in charge of the tail of Oipienta and their part of the land begins form the Fertile River of Oipienta or the most western river in the kingdom. The Lesser House do not control big pieces of land, but instead control cities or towns in Oipienta. The most wide-known Lesser Houses are House Freeman of Pronsk, House Gorment of Donok, House Laved of Thes, Cadet House Taylor of Allera, House Valca of Kytos, and House Utbard of Arnaedosta. There are many reasons that these select few lesser houses are well-known throughout Oipienta but only because of either something gruesome or something honorable. For the bastards born in Oipienta, their last name is Snake and their Coat of Arms is a white snake with a black dagger running through it on a green or lime-green background The Flag The Oipienta flag has a snake head with double spears for warrior spirit. The flag also holds a Haddakuist symbol in the top left corner to show their affiliation with the economic idea. The Oipientian Flag is flown in every town in Oipienta to tell that that town is apart of the Kingdom of Oipienta.Category:Kingdom Category:Yueroki